clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lian Lapooh
Lian Lapooh is a blue puffle in the Lapooh Family which is an agent in the AIA but is well known by most for her large and infinate hatred for Mabel. Background 13 years ago Lian was born in the cold dark forests of the USA. She grew up like most other puffles and had lots of fun with her brother, Fudd. Then one day he vanished, and his whole family started looking for him without success. Little did they know that he was caught in puffle roundup and was now in the pet shop. Lian cried a lot and spent most of her childhood in misery. Soon Lian was caught in puffle roundup and was placed in the pet shop. Now she was sure that she would never see her brother ever again. Then suddenly a bounty hunter walked inside with his puffle. He bought Lian and took her home. Lian later found that the other puffle was her long lost brother, Fudd. She was very happy to find him and began following him around everywhere. She then met Mabel, who Lian instantly hated to the dismay of Fudd. When she found out that they were distantly related (which of course Mabel denied), she ran around screaming like a madwoman. Afterwards she went to one of Fudd's concerts, and suddenly felt an urge to sing and tried in front of the audience and she was so good that she started singing in other concerts. Then she was invited to join the AIA and the Maniac OOC Extremists, to which she gladly accepted. She was thrilled to travel around making her name famous. But one day while she was singing at one of her concerts when she saw Mabel sitting in the front row. As soon as Lian began singing Mabel started shouting. "Arg! It's Fudd's sister!" she screamed and ran out of the building. Lian continued her concert and after that everything went well....without Mabel. Involvement Lian Lapooh is an agent in the AIA and often uses her gadgets to bother Mabel. Lian is consantly trying to make Fudd stop liking Mabel, usually ending with a cream pie in her face. Fudd still is her friend but they do not agree on Mabel. She is now a well known singer like her brother but she sings opera while he sings folk songs and ballads. She dislikes pranks and funny things but hates grumpy things (like Mabel) and purple things (like Mabel). Quotes * "Why hello Fudd! How's my favourite brother doing today?" * "Where's that four-eyed Mabel? I'm gonna to teach her a lesson she will never forget!" Trivia * Fudd constantly pranks her, due to Lian hating Mabel. * She is known for her singing voice and is a well-known singer like her brother. * She is very fond of her modified BA1 Snowball Sniper Rifle and when she is not busy, she polishes it and shines it up for the day when she is ready to hit Mabel with it. * Out of all the Lapooh Family members, she is liked the best by most because of her cheerful personality and hatred for Mabel. Gallery File:Lianshowdown.png|Lian about to fight Mabel. However Fudd's falling oversized ID tag may delay it for a bit. Penguinmicro.png|Penguin Micro walking Fudd and Lian. Nobody knows who those strange penguins are or how their eyes got like that (maybe Al Gore did it)... See also * Lapooh Family * Fudd * Bludd Lapooh * Dudd Lapooh * Ludd Lapooh * Agetha Lapooh *Trud Lapooh * Johnathan Wolfhunter * Mabel * AIA * Maniac OOC Extremists Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Intelligent Puffles Category:AIA Category:High Penguin Haters Category:Daredevils Category:Family of Fudd